sesame_street_closing_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Calypso closing (closing credits)
The calypso closing is the 90s hip hop version of the Sesame Street theme (which was heard in the The Best of Elmo (1994) ending credit sequence) that plays during the dancing city credits from 1992-2006. It is animated by Joey Alhbum. A mix of animation, live action & puppets. It only appeared on Friday episodes from 1992 to 2002 when it played at the end of each episode starting in 2003. The Children's Television Workshop renamed itself to Sesame Workshop in 2000, making the credit sequence gradually shorter. Its sequence is: #An animated Statue of Liberty on the left, along with New York City. #The statue of liberty starts dancing as the credits begin to roll. #A purple tugboat moves into the screen from the bottom right. Buildings and the Brooklyn Bridge start dancing in unison as well. #A try to zoom in close to the windows #2 windows opening to reveal Elmo who is dancing on the right side of the window. (A flower dances up and down as the music plays) (cut in 2003) #A zoom out from the building. (cut in 2002) #The buildings and flowers dancing with some kids and Elmo is with some kids as a gray jet plane flies over. The remainder of the credits roll on a giant purple billboard with flashing lights. (cut in 2003) #2 kids dance in the background colors, the girl is on the green side (with letters), and the boy is on the blue side (with numbers). (cut in 2003) #A zoom out from the building with a television inside it (cut in 2002) #Big Bird and a boy dancing together with 3 buildings on the left with pink clouds. #A subway train going through the tunnel. #A zoom left on the subway train for a few seconds. #The subway train leaves the tunnel. #To a station where kids dance around the station (cut in 2002, restored in 2003.) #When the subway train stops, the doors open, and out comes kids running around (cut in 2002, restored in 2003.) #A bird puppet fly through the air, passing over the park, going past a purple kite, a purple fountain, and as the bird goes in the tunnel, we pan up to a building. (cut in 2003) #The building, where Elmo flies with pink balloons. #A zoom in and out to and from a building (cut in 2002) #Kids dance around the street in front of a building with several buildings dancing in the background along with a pink shirt, a blue pair of paints and a purple pair of pants on a clothesline. (where the percussive noise is intact in some season 32 episodes and the synth whoosh is left intact in the ending theme in some/the first few season 33 episodes, seasons 34-37 have copyright notices plastered over the building at the end of the credits) #A zoom left from the kids and the building (cut in 2002 and faded out in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 and not in HBO airings of season 31) #A big yellow sign saying: "CTW PROVIDES PARTIAL FUNDING FOR SESAME STREET THROUGH ITS SELF-SUPPORT ACTIVITIES". (cut in 2001 and in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 but still intact in HBO airings of season 31) #Sesame Street sign reveals by itself.(cut in 2001 and in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 but still intact in HBO airings of season 31) #Big Bird walks underneath the sign saying "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop" (cut in 2001 and in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 and in HBO airings of season 31). #Quick zoom out to the city/The Statue of Liberty (also cut in 2001 and in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 and in HBO airings of season 31) #The Statue of Liberty stops dancing and reverts back to her position, followed by a toot-toot. The purple tugboat exits the screen from the bottom right. (Cut in PBS Kids Sprout (now Universal Kids) airings of season 31 but still intact in HBO airings of season 31) List of Fonts * Dom Casual (1992-2002) * Comic Sans Bold (2003-2006) Sesame Street Closing 1992 Synthesizers and Linndrum Machines * Yamaha DX7 * Roland D-50 * Oberheim DMX sounds (Linndrum machine) List of Sound Effects in 1992 * Sneaker squeaking * Horn beeps kind of a tugboat * Blinds going up * Computer sound * Lights flashing * Pop pop * Airplane flying by * Whooshing sound * Wooden instrument * Whooshing sound * Subway train clattering along the track * Subway train screeches to stop * Subway train doors open * Level up in the videogame sound * Kite spinning in a circle * Wind whosshing * Bubbles * Laugh * Coumputer sound * Squeak like a toy * Sign Squeaking * Big Bird: "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." * Tugboat sounds again Notes/Trivias *The background music heard during the calypso closing was generated by the Yamaha DX7, Roland D-50 instruments and Linndrum machines were heard. *The bird puppet/puppet flying was in the calypso closings in seasons 24-33. *The calypso closing sound effects don't appear in Episode 3010, on the debut of the calypso closing and in the ending credit sequence on/in the Sesame Street video episode The Best of Elmo (1994) (where the non-1992 calypso closing sounds were heard and the Elmo laugh sound was heard after the ending theme was heard). *The calyspo closing sound effects that appear in Episode 3040-Episode 4134 *The Best of Elmo ending credit sequence has the 2nd/last half of the instrumental version of the calypso closing theme before the frozen/drawn elmo laughs. *The instrumental version of the theme was heard during the some versions of the closing credit sequence in seasons 32-37. *Big Bird's voice/non-percussive end sound effects weren't heard in the end of the ending credit sequence of The Best of Elmo and in the October 13, 2000 PBS Kids airings of the season 31 episode which is episode 3895 and they are intact'ly heard in 2003-2005 Noggin (now Nick Jr.)/2016-present HBO airings of episode 3895. *In seasons 24-31 and 33, the Roland D-50 PN-D50-00 patch "Breathy Chiffer" was heard. Category:Credits closing music